blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/SHINRA has a shocking discovery!
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3135.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 06:53:34 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. SHINRA has a shocking discovery! Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » SHINRA has a shocking discovery! « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: SHINRA has a shocking discovery! (Read 1034 times) linksith Sr. Member Offline 349 SHINRA has a shocking discovery! « on: December 12, 2015, 05:34:24 AM » We at SHINRA have been appalled that there are now 45 54 nations without oil reserves! Those nations are as follows... Afghanistan Algeria Bhutan Burkina Faso Burma Burundi Cambodia Cameroon Central Aftica Chile Congo Brazzaville El Salvador Finland Gabon Great Britain Honduras Hungary India Indonesia Iraq Israel Jamaica Japan Jordan Kenya Laos Malaysia Mauritania Mexico Morocco Namibia Netherlands Nicaragua North Yemen Norway Oman Poland Portugal Praguay Qatar Rwanda Saudi Arabia Senegal South Korea South Vietnam South Yemen Switzerland Taiwan Togo Tunisia United Arab Emirates Uraguay Venezuela Yugoslavia « Last Edit: December 17, 2015, 08:11:24 AM by linksith » Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: SHINRA has a shocking discovery! « Reply #1 on: December 12, 2015, 05:46:25 AM » MFW you left out afghanistan ;_; Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati linksith Sr. Member Offline 349 Re: SHINRA has a shocking discovery! « Reply #2 on: December 12, 2015, 05:48:58 AM » MUH GOURD! I need to run another census, this wont be another 20 minutes.... Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: SHINRA has a shocking discovery! « Reply #3 on: December 12, 2015, 06:21:26 AM » Quote from: linksith on December 12, 2015, 05:48:58 AM MUH GOURD! I need to run another census, this wont be another 20 minutes.... Not sure about the others, but I can tell you exactly why I have no oil reserves: 1) 82% of my oil goes to corporation. Granted 5% of the wealth goes back to me, but thats still 78% of the profit going to them. No ways I am paying for it all, organizing everyone to do it is hard, nationalizing is theft, and that leaves the best option to do nothing and wait. Not one of the corps contacted me before setting up wells, so I feel no further obligation to them. 2) My price to prospect is still 9500k, and it's a safe bet that oil prices will keep going up. It makes sense then to stockpile my oil in the best way possible, by never taking it out the ground. 3) Oil is mostly spent on making and running factories, both of which seem foolish now that factories are running at a loss. Only other need is planes and ships, and that is not enough to justify having my own oil supply. I get that this justification actually leads to higher oil prices, furthering the problem of oil being more expensive than MG, but I am still being a rational actor to hold out till I can make the most money from it. Since more than two thirds of oil wells are privately owned, Nations feel they are serving the economy more than themselves by having oil reserves to drill up, and lowering the price of oil is to the benefit of people without oil reserves at the expense of those who have their own wells. ie, having an oil reserves helps the people without them and hurts the people with them. This leads to a nash equilibrium, the point where both strategies are equally effective, if we are doing pure game theory. But we are dealing with irrational actors who might do the stupid thing. Prospecting because you want oil without realizing it is a mistake is much easier than accidentally not-prospecting, which means that the irrational people will weight the equilibrium more to the pro-prospecting side, incentivizing rational people to move the other way and hold out till later. In effect, I am not prospecting because only 37 others aren't, whereas over a hundred are, and they can give enough oil to push the price low enough for me to get by until they run out, and me and the other 37 holdouts can extort them with out extremely limited-supply oil. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati aps Sr. Member Offline 271 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Re: SHINRA has a shocking discovery! « Reply #4 on: December 12, 2015, 06:31:06 AM » Quote from: linksith on December 12, 2015, 05:34:24 AM We at SHINRA have been appalled that there are now 37 nations without oil reserves! Those nations are as follows... Algeria Argentina Bhutan Brazil Chile Columbia Egypt WUT!? Finland Gabon Great Britain Honduras Hungary India Indonesia Iran Iraq Israel Jamaica Japan Kenya Laos Libya Morocco Namibia North Yemen Oman Palestine Poland Portugal Qatar Romania South Korea South Vietnam Switzerland Syria United Arab Emirates Yugoslavia Iraqi government has give all corporations free wells without them investing a single penny, letting corporations exploited our reserves for free. http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3064.msg36068#msg36068 . Also Quote from: lm_Brian on December 12, 2015, 06:21:26 AM Not sure about the others, but I can tell you exactly why I have no oil reserves: 1) 82% of my oil goes to corporation. Granted 5% of the wealth goes back to me, but thats still 78% of the profit going to them. No ways I am paying for it all, organizing everyone to do it is hard, nationalizing is theft, and that leaves the best option to do nothing and wait. Not one of the corps contacted me before setting up wells, so I feel no further obligation to them. 2) My price to prospect is still 9500k, and it's a safe bet that oil prices will keep going up. It makes sense then to stockpile my oil in the best way possible, by never taking it out the ground. 3) Oil is mostly spent on making and running factories, both of which seem foolish now that factories are running at a loss. Only other need is planes and ships, and that is not enough to justify having my own oil supply. I get that this justification actually leads to higher oil prices, furthering the problem of oil being more expensive than MG, but I am still being a rational actor to hold out till I can make the most money from it. Since more than two thirds of oil wells are privately owned, Nations feel they are serving the economy more than themselves by having oil reserves to drill up, and lowering the price of oil is to the benefit of people without oil reserves at the expense of those who have their own wells. ie, having an oil reserves helps the people without them and hurts the people with them. This leads to a nash equilibrium, the point where both strategies are equally effective, if we are doing pure game theory. But we are dealing with irrational actors who might do the stupid thing. Prospecting because you want oil without realizing it is a mistake is much easier than accidentally not-prospecting, which means that the irrational people will weight the equilibrium more to the pro-prospecting side, incentivizing rational people to move the other way and hold out till later. In effect, I am not prospecting because only 37 others aren't, whereas over a hundred are, and they can give enough oil to push the price low enough for me to get by until they run out, and me and the other 37 holdouts can extort them with out extremely limited-supply oil. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW linksith Sr. Member Offline 349 Re: SHINRA has a shocking discovery! « Reply #5 on: December 12, 2015, 06:40:34 AM » Fixed the list. I was actually missing a good 29 nations from my census Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: SHINRA has a shocking discovery! « Reply #6 on: December 12, 2015, 07:58:40 AM » Nobody wants to prospect because a bunch of corps will just set up without permission, then you can't nationalize them all in time to save your profits because muh reputation. There should be separate reserves where the nation has theirs and corporations can explore for their own but not take from yours. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: SHINRA has a shocking discovery! « Reply #7 on: December 12, 2015, 08:32:06 AM » Quote from: Allen Chärra on December 12, 2015, 07:58:40 AM There should be separate reserves where the nation has theirs and corporations can explore for their own but not take from yours. There should just be a policy option, ":Let corps prospect for oil", yes or no. Everyone picks no, problem is solved. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati torque Newbie Offline 6 Re: SHINRA has a shocking discovery! « Reply #8 on: December 12, 2015, 11:18:17 AM » Indonesia won't be exploring for oil reserves in the near future. At $16.5M the cost of exploration is not at all affordable and profitable. Until we are sure we can find a location with more than just a few hundred thousand barrels we won't be exploring for more oil reserves. Corporations with investments in Indonesian oil wells are encouraged to contact the Administration to solve the issue. OOC: The amount of oil reserves per country need to be upped considerably. Logged http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=52 http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=59985 Kyu Sr. Member Offline 354 Personal Text Something something ur a nerd Re: SHINRA has a shocking discovery! « Reply #9 on: December 12, 2015, 12:04:41 PM » What fucked the game up was privatization.. taking 200 oil a turn is gonna hurt Logged Nerdia Wayne Enterprises >bandwith cap >Dont just analyze the random wifi signals your computer recive from the buildings arround you and use that nifty program to find out the key Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: SHINRA has a shocking discovery! « Reply #10 on: December 12, 2015, 02:03:03 PM » Go look at cog, 2600 oil a turn Also haha Malaysia reigns oil rich Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! Habibastan Guest Re: SHINRA has a shocking discovery! « Reply #11 on: December 12, 2015, 02:55:00 PM » Bhutan only has Chinese sewer oil. Logged aps Sr. Member Offline 271 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Re: SHINRA has a shocking discovery! « Reply #12 on: December 12, 2015, 09:25:28 PM » Quote from: Memesquid:Suave Ben on December 12, 2015, 02:55:00 PM Bhutan only has Chinese sewer oil. Well you have two other countries, in which one of them is a ME nation. So :^ ) Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW zippy Full Member Offline 176 Personal Text WBPE hopeful Re: SHINRA has a shocking discovery! « Reply #13 on: December 12, 2015, 11:12:13 PM » Once the reserves Congo Kinshasa has are gone I won't be doing more prospecting. So long as no one new sets up a damn well or upgrades I have enough for about 35-40 turns. 16.5 million is too rich for my blood for the likely minuscule payout. If the corps want to pay for it then I'll happily prospect. No other option really unless only real Congo suddenly becomes rich. Logged Standard: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58858 TRW: Vito's Laundry - a faction in Isreal (dopes) Balthazaar Full Member Offline 189 Re: SHINRA has a shocking discovery! « Reply #14 on: December 13, 2015, 03:05:49 AM » You're all fools. I had 15'000 in oil reserves. You wanna know what happened? 0 corp explored for oil in my nation, deleting all my reserves... This has happened to almost all OPEC nations. Logged #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Der Verfassungsrepublik Eisen BLOC: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53566 The Constituent Monarchical Federation of the United Arab Emirates TRW: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=33 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » SHINRA has a shocking discovery! SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2